Limitless Potential
by DeathOverlord888
Summary: A genius striving to reach the greatest heights in power, but is held back due to his restricted human body, is reincarnated into the body of Sasuke Uchiha in the Naruto World. What will a wealthy psychotic genius do when in the body of someone with limitless potential? "I'll become the strongest."
1. Chapter 1

**A New Body**

So here I was in another world as a baby wondering how it all came to this. How could I have gone from enjoying my life, on top of the world as one of the smartest humans to have ever lived, to inhabiting the body of an infant baby that doesn't even have teeth.

_Flashback_

"I'd like everyone to give a big round of applause for the one and only Steve Kain," the announcer exclaimed.

As I walked out to the hysteric applause of the audience I couldn't help but think that after making it all the way to the top, how boring everything is after experiencing all the world had to offer.

My walkout was swift, which would be a surprise to many people considering I was 85 years old. Thankfully my body still functioned impeccably considering all the training and management of my body I undertake throughout my everyday routine. Ever since I was a child I always had an obsession with being the best and doing whatever it took to make that happen.

As a result of this way of thinking, I first began by training my body, since being so young didn't give me many opportunities to improve my living conditions or allow me to make a lot of money, I didn't come from a privileged family and had to work for whatever it was I wanted. As a result, I focused all my attention on building a solid foundation for the future. This involved training my body to being able to withstand any type of situation and would be essential to my success in the future.

The main reason I decided to train, besides my obsession for being the best, was due to the fact that I grew up in a bad part of town and had my fair share of fights. It never got to the point of needing to take a life while I was a child, but I wanted to make sure that if it did ever come to that, then I'd be ready.

After dedicating the majority of my childhood to building up my body, I then moved on to cultivating my genius that had up to that point been focused on training. By shifting my attention from training to creating, I was able to invent new and efficient ways to benefit myself and as a secondary effect, the world.

I made sure I had a hand in every type of product in this world. This included technology, science, and even art. I introduced new computers and phones that were more efficient to use, as well as many cures for the major diseases in the world ranging from HIV to Cancer. I also made sure I learned how to speak and write in every single language in the world, no matter how obscure the language was. Although I was partial to speaking in my native tongue of English and the Asian languages like Japanese and Chinese (Mandarin).

Although my preference for those Asian languages may have been due to my fascination with the manga and anime that was produced in those lands. It always surprised me with have imaginative they could be with the anime there and how diverse the powers created could be.

I never got to enjoy too much of them though due to how busy I was, so my favorites would have to be Hunter X Hunter, Naruto, and Fate Zero. Those are the ones I was the most enthralled by. Especially the power system in Hunter X Hunter and the diverse abilities displayed in Naruto.

As a result of all this success, I accumulated trillions of dollars personally and pretty much had a monopoly on all the world's products, making my business the first ever quadrillion dollar enterprise.

Now here I was, on stage, accepting another award for once again one of my many revolutionary products. It's times like these that I feel a sense of indifference having already experienced these mundane ceremonies and feigning with practiced ease my appreciation for the award. I sometimes wonder what it could be like to go back to my childhood days when all I focused on was training my body and striving for something that really got me excited. The many breakthroughs in my training to push my body to new and greater heights.

Sadly, I've long ago reached the limit that my body could achieve through training. And after fighting many different people in the world, I've long ago grown bored of competing in trivial bouts of martial arts just for the sport of it.

I also participated in some underground fighting where it was a kill or be killed fight and there was only one survivor. Those were my favorite fights since it actually meant something when I fought in those. I actually controlled the fate of someone else just through my fists and it felt so primitive yet exhilarating to actually take a life away from someone. I know that these types of feelings made me a psychopath, but what billionaire or trillionaire in this world wasn't some type of sociopath or psychopath anyways. I always made sure my identity was masked during my battles so what I did wouldn't leak out into the public.

As far as improving and evolving my body, even science couldn't help much due to the fact that I couldn't advance technology enough to give upgrades to my body.

One of my greatest wishes was to find a way to break past the limits I reached but I just could never find a solution to this problem. I hope in the future I can advance science and technology past the point I've already achieved and become something more than human.

After I accepted the award I walked backstage to once again entertain the many important guests that showed up to this event.

It was on my way backstage that the unthinkable occurred. My entire field of vision was all of a sudden blocked and all I could see was darkness as a voice echoed in my head.

"Enjoy striving for the greater heights that you seek."

That's the last thing I heard before I lost consciousness.

When I did regain consciousness I still couldn't see anything except for darkness. I also felt constrained, a feeling I've never experienced before. I began to panic briefly due to never encountering a situation like this, but then the logical side of my mind calmed me down, allowing me to think clearer.

"What is this place and how can I get out of here." I thought.

Already I was trying to come up with different solutions to solving the problem present to me. At the moment I didn't think a lot of them would be feasible since I could barely hear anything or feel anything.

After multiple hours of thinking, which I didn't have trouble doing for so long due to my enjoyment of solitude, I started to take stock of what I could control. That being myself.

I thought back to what I heard before I ended up in this situation, that being the mysterious voice in my head saying, "Enjoy striving for the greater heights that you seek."

"What does that have to do with what I can do now." I thought.

Maybe it could be due to my desire to always pursue self improvement and how I hit a plateau in my human body. Which would mean the body I now have is different from my original one.

Inorder to have a different body, I would either have to have my soul transferred into a new body or I've been reincarnated into a brand new body.

That would actually make sense considering everything I've observed within these few hours. Not being able to hear or see very well. Only perceiving darkness and feeling constrained. That message I heard before I ended up here.

That all points to me being in the body of an unborn child, and that unborn child is now in the womb of some woman, which explains why it's so dark and constrained. Which also means I don't have to do anything to escape here, since my current problem will be solved in at most 9 months or as soon as tomorrow, depending on how long this fetus has been growing inside the mother before I ended up here.

Still just sitting here doing nothing for as long as 9 months doesn't really sit well with me.

"There has to be something I can do." I thought.

It was with this thought that my innate curiosity kicked in and I started to focus in on anything that I could feel within my fetus body.

I knew that with this being a different body and that voice saying to strive for greater heights, that this could be a body that has a special trait to it that is able to reach those grander heights in power that I could only dream of.

After focusing within myself, I began to feel a warm light emitting from the core of my body. It felt heavy but also incredible, It was something I couldn't even describe.

"What is this?! I've never felt anything like this in my entire life!"

And that's saying something considering I've lived for 85 years and experienced countless feelings through my extravagant life.

I doubt I'll be able to solve the mystery regarding what this energy is now, but what I can do is to experiment with it and see what I can figure out about it before I'm born.

When I am eventually re-born I'll be able to learn even more about whatever this energy is and when I do, I'll make sure to train as much as I have to in order to reach the highest heights in power, and then exceed even those heights.

"I'll never be satisfied until I'm the best at using whatever this energy is." I promised.


	2. Chapter 2

**Limitless Potential**

Having promised myself to become the best at using this energy inside of me, I spent the entire 9 months experimenting with the different ways I could move it around.

Sadly, I noticed that it was impossible to spread the energy to any part of my body. This left me feeling somewhat disappointed but not too surprised. I was still a fetus after all. The good news was that I was still able to familiarize myself with the feeling I got whenever I looked within myself towards the energy.

These experiments allowed me to conclude that whatever this energy was, it couldn't be used at the moment due to still being a fetus inside of another person. So I'm guessing that the only way to properly utilize this new energy is with a living and breathing body that I'll receive when I'm born.

Another plus that I came away with as a result of my experimentation into the energy, was that whatever women I was inside of also had the same energy as me, although it was much more grown and felt warmer.

This supported my initial guess of the energy being able to grow and that the older you are the more time someone has to accumulate and grow the energy.

I was also able to discover the growth of some type of channels within my body as I progressed in the maturation process. When these channels began to grow inside of me, I felt that the energy in my core seemed to resonate with them.

This discovery allowed me to hypothesize that the way to move the energy inside of me was through these channels and that when I'm born, I'll be able to utilize those channels to manipulate my energy to different parts of my body.

I'm hoping that by becoming familiar with this energy and the channels that have been grown inside me while just being a fetus, that I will be given a distinct advantage in manipulating the energy later on when I'm born.

And that time to rebirth wasn't too far away since I could already feel some type of contractions occurring inside of this woman. Meaning that I was finally on my way out of this constrained environment.

When the time came, all I felt was one strong push and all of a sudden I felt very sticky and slimy. I was very disoriented due to this fast and sudden ejection and the first thing I registered was the air touching my skin, and all the fluids that were stuck to my body.

This didn't surprise me too much since I've seen my fair share of births in my lifetime and I know how dirty the baby is when they are born. So I was prepared for feeling sticky with all the fluids I've been maturing in.

After getting over the sudden disorientation, I then felt myself being wrapped up into something warm and then be picked up. I then opened up my eyes in order to observe the new surroundings I was now being presented with.

The first thing my eyes registered was a giant woman staring down at me lovingly. Of course I knew she only appeared giant from my perspective since I was now a new born baby.

The first thing I did when I saw her was to cry, since I knew it wouldn't be smart to stare off blankly. This could give her the perception of me having problems and not being normal. And although I probably won't be acting like a normal child in the future, I still have to give the impression that I'm at least a normal baby.

When she saw me cry, a smile lit up her face and she brought me closer into her embrace.

"There There. Mommy has you now." My apparent mother said.

I was thankful for those words since it provided me with even more information. The reason for that is she spoke them in Japanese. Thanks to my study of all the languages in my past life, I was able to distinguish the words that were now being spoken.

"Your so beautiful, just like your brother when he was born." She went on.

So I have a sibling, a brother at that, in this new life. When I heard her mention me having a brother, I started to look around the room to see if there were more people.

"Mikoto can I hold him." A male voice cut in.

"Of course here you go." Mikoto said.

After that exchange I was handed over to who I could only assume was my father. But that didn't even matter to me at this point. The second I saw this male as well as what he just called my mother, I was finally able to put together all the pieces to the puzzle of where I was reborn.

My mothers name was Mikoto and she had black hair to go along with a soft face. A face I was now able to recognize more clearly with a name to go along with it. My father also had a face I recognized.

My father didn't say anything but did look down at me with a small smile.

"So what will you name him?" He asked my mother

"We'll name him Sasuke...Sasuke Uchiha." My mother responded.

With that response, my mind calmed down and the puzzle was now even more clear.

My mother's name being Mikoto and sharing an identical appearance to someone I remember. My father also looking like someone I remember. And finally my name being Sasuke Uchiha.

This all points to me being reborn as Sasuke Uchiha in the Naruto world, with Mikoto and Fugaku Uchiha as my parents and Itachi Uchiha as my brother.

"Itachi come look at your baby brother." Fugaku called.

I was then handed over to Itachi who took hold of me and stared deeply into my eyes.

He smiled down at me with pure happiness on his face.

"Sasuke I'll always protect you." He whispered down at me.

I just stared back up at him and reached my arms out babbling inorder to continue my act of being a happy and clueless baby.

He responded by smiling even more, then handed me back over to my mother. She just started to rock me back and forth, most likely to comfort me and put me to sleep. So I followed along and closed my eyes.

Once my eyes closed, I began to think about what all this meant for me and my future. I now knew what the energy I felt inside of me was. It was Chakra and those channels that were growing within me were the Chakra Pathway System.

If I was reborn as Sasuke Uchiha in the Naruto world, then that confirms my initial belief of being given a body with limitless potential. I also know all the events that take place within this world, if it's still like it was in the anime.

If everything's the same as it was in the anime, then I have a multitude of ways to progress and get stronger in this world.

I have a bloodline which can allow me to learn almost any ninjutsu as well as taijutsu, and gives me a cheat as far as genjutsu goes. That bloodline being the Sharingan.

That doesn't even go into its mutations and all the abilities that will give me access to, such as the Mangekyou sharingan, Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan, and Rinnegan. Just thinking about all the power I can now acquire with this body gives me a shiver.

I'll also be able to use my knowledge of future events to boost my already impressive body. I know where most of the Jinchuriki are, who the Akatsuki members are, and what jutsu are in the Scroll of Sealing.

I also know many more things that would support me in my goal of becoming the best in this world.

Now that I was being blessed with this body that can reach the heights I could previously never see and the knowledge of future events I acquired from reading and watching Naruto in my past life, I'll become the absolute strongest in this world and continue to grow until I use up every last ounce of my limitless potential.


	3. Chapter 3

**Just Getting Started**

Now that I already know the new world I'm reborn into and the character I was placed in, I am determined to begin my future plans for gaining more power.

If gathering more power was something I wanted to do even before being reincarnated, then now that I've been placed in a world where children are sent to war at the earliest ages of even 5 years old and on average 12 years old, that desire was magnified.

If I wanted to be able to reach the limits of my potential, then I first had to survive, so my first step in doing that was to start trying to use my chakra while still being in this malleable baby body.

Thanks in part to already being acclimated to the feelings and sensations I had while interacting with Chakra while still a fetus in my new mother, I was able to gain a better grasp on how to move it around now that I was no longer in development and now had a physical body.

Although just like how I couldn't really use Chakra while not having a body as a fetus, still only being a few weeks old limited what I could do with it even though I now had that physical body.

From what I remember from the anime, Chakra is the combination of spiritual and physical energy. This means that even though my spiritual energy must be off the charts, my physical energy is almost non-existent at this point in time.

From this gathered information, I can conclude that even though I'm manipulating energy in my body, that must be the spiritual energy rather than the minuscule physical energy that I can barely make out within myself.

So the energy that I felt within my mother must have been the combination of her physical and spiritual energies to create Chakra, causing it to give off that warm feeling I experienced when I tried to interact with it.

So for now my plan is to wait until this body grows for a year or two, then I'll be able to unlock my chakra by combining my two energies. Until that time comes I'll continue to move the spiritual energy that already seems to be easy enough to move around in my body.

\- 2 Months later-

After my initial introduction into this world and getting settled into the life of a baby, the first event that would send into motion the great upheaval to take place in the Naruto World occurred, the 9 Tails Attack.

I was prepared for this event to happen, after all, Sasuke, who I'm now in the body of, was older than Naruto by a few months, which meant when he was born the 9 Tails would then be released.

The first thing that happened was I felt a huge pressure prickling my body which alerted me to something happening, which was then followed by Itachi coming to pick me up and carry me away.

I made sure to cry when he came into the room so as not to seem too suspicious. Even though the probability of being suspected as being a reincarnated baby was almost 0%, I'm not someone to take any chance.

"Sasuke it's ok don't cry." Itachi said while trying to soothe me.

I then was able to stop the act and then look around as he began to walk away with me in his arms.

There was so much mayhem going on that I was actually surprised. Many people were running around crying while trying to find out where they were supposed to go.

I thought that even though this was a horrific event that couldn't be predicted, the village should have had a more orderly evacuation protocol to adhere to during such an event.

That surprise was short-lived though since I figured those must be the civilians that hadn't fought a single day in their lives.

I was then able to see the Shinobi of the village jumping around and beginning to filter all the civilians to a secure shelter as quickly as they could.

They were going at such quick speeds that I had a hard time following some of them, and those were just the ones I was able to see with my eyes. I imagine the higher-ranked Shinobi were just going too fast and I wasn't able to see them.

Itachi brought me to shelter with the rest of the civilians and on our way to escape I was able to just make out the figure of the Nine tails for a moment before it seemed to disappear.

I guess that must have been the Fourth Hokage's Flying Raijin Jutsu. Something else that I would want to learn due to how convenient and efficient it is in all situations. I made a mental note to add the learning of Fuinjutsu to my list of attainable powers.

Once we made it to the shelters I was able to make out the faces of those gathered around me and saw terror on many of them. Although Itachi seemed to keep a straight face throughout all this madness.

He was then approached by a girl I remember being in his class once, Izumi Uchiha.

"Itachi are you ok!" She cried out. Her eyes were red from crying.

"I'm fine, more importantly, are you doing ok." He asked somewhat worriedly after noticing her eyes.

"Yes I just don't know what is happening, no one is giving any information, all I know is that the Kyuubi suddenly appeared in the village," Izumi said.

This surprised me somewhat, I guess not everyone knew about the Jinchuriki or how it may have been released from its seal.

"I'm sure everything will be fine, Lord Forth and Lord Third are handling it," Itachi said, trying to ease her worries.

While Itachi continued to talk with Izumi, I began to wonder how it would be to actually tame a Tailed Beast and have its power sealed into me. Better yet, how would it feel to be the Jinchuriki of the beast-like the Juubi.

As this thought appeared. I now had another goal added to my list. Acquire the power of the Ten Tailed beast after already training to my limit and unlocking all my Doujutsus.

Although that's still a ways from now, for the time being, I still need to learn the basics. Because I know that this event has just sent into motion the start of the Naruto story and I'm just getting started.


End file.
